Safe and Sound
by Uniqlo
Summary: Nobody expected a princess of a faraway land that had just fallen turn up in Camelot. But, of course it just happened. Princess Isobell turned up out of no where. Gauis suspects that she is here to ruin Camelot, but he is proved wrong. She just turned up at the wrong place wrong time... Merlin/OC Arthur/OC Gwaine/OC


**This is my first ever Merlin fan fiction, hope you like it!  
It is written in princess Isobell's point of view.  
Word count: 1,116**

I stepped into the walls of Camelot, my heart thumping. _Is is appropriate to come here when I know I'm stepping into trouble? Will the king and prince treat me well? _These questions was all whizzing in my head. But, I was very lucky to be alive, very lucky indeed.

I walked further and further towards the castle, I could feel the pheasants eyes staring at me curiously. I watched them hoping that they were my citizens, it was my kingdom. Well, I don't really mean taking Camelot, I just wish my kingdom never fell.

"My lady, may I ask who you are?" an old man asked me. I was startled, but all at once felt welcomed. "I am Isobell of Shantasia." I replied shyly. The old mans eyes widened in surprise, "Is this true? Princess Isobell?" "It is." I said smiling. My hands reached my sword handle, I could see the old man shiver. I took out the sword from my sword belt slowly, so not to hurt anyone and gave it to the old man. He examined it and nodded, "It bears the royal crest of Shantasia. I shouldn't have doubted you. My name is Gauis, the court Physician."

_How wonderful!_ I thought, _I bumped into the court physician! _"Gauis, as you can see, I wanted to see the king." I told him. "No problem, my lady. Merlin will lead you there." He pointed to a young man, a little older than I am who was staring at me. My heart softened somehow, he was very good looking. Gauis gave me back my sword and Merlin walked towards the castle, he looked back at me as if to tell me to follow.

I obeyed and followed him, on the way, we struck up a conversation. "So, my lady, how did you escape Cendred's army." Merlin asked me. "I didn't really escape, more like stood in harms way. I was out hunting alone when the battle begin, when I came back, everything was in ruins. And please just call me Isobell." I told him. He smiled at me and I smiled back, "All right, Isobell. I'm prince Arthur's personal manservant, and I suppose if he agrees for you to stay here, I'll be your servant as well."

I was somehow liking Merlin more and more every second, "I don't want you to be my servant, I don't like to see people working for others that are somehow born higher than others. I'd really bring the old religion of the round table, where everyone is treated equally. We can be friends." He seemed mightily pleased of what I said.

"Merlin?! What are you doing? Swooning?" a man the same age of Merlin but, with blonde hair said blocking our way. Kill me if I was wrong, this is the the prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin seemed a little disappointed but tried to hide it, "Arthur, I'd like to introduce princess Isobell of Shantasia. And I'm not swooning her." Arthur's gaze turned to me.

"Get a move on, Merlin. My clothes need washing!" Arthur said to Merlin impatiently. Merlin rolled his eyes and ran away, I stifled a laughter. "Come with me, your highness." Arthur addressed me and walked up the castle stairs, I followed.

Courage rose up from my stomach as I walked towards the throne room, towards Uther Pendragon the king of Camelot.

"Father, I'd like to introduce princess Isobell of Shantasia." Arthur said as we approached the king. I curtsied and said with my head bowed, "Your majesty." The king nodded and I stood up.

"Arthur, find the princess a room, let her stay in Camelot. I will talk to her at the end of the day." Uther said to Arthur. Arthur turned away and I followed him. He walked up the stairs and stopped. "Isobell, if you would care to wait for me." and he walked away leaving me to wait for him.

**Merlin's point of view:**

"Merlin!" I heard Arthur calling me. The next moment, his bedroom door banged open. Arthur walked in looking very confused. Then he started pacing. "What's the problem Arthur?" I asked him. "The problem is, I don't know where princess Isobell's room will be! I just want to make sure she finds herself comfortable."

My cheekiness went up again and I said grinning, "You like her don't you?" Arthur glared at me and replied, "She's a princess, I just want to show her some respect. Stupid!" "Well, why don't she take up the north tower?" I suggested.

"No, it's too lonely up there." He said and then his face lighted up as if he found something wonderful. I stared at him, "What's up?" "I know the perfect place!" and Arthur stormed of.

**Isobell's point of view:**

I always don't like to wait, well not in these times either. I peered at the spot Arthur disappeared and hoped he came back right now. I folded my arms and sat down on the cold hard floor.

After a few minutes of daydreaming, I heard someone running my way and I stood up. It was Arthur. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, your highness." He said panting a little. I was very impressed by his attitude, "No, it's nothing. And please just call me Isobell." "And me, Arthur." He said to me. I smiled and he opened his mouth to speak but, no words came out. "Can you show me to my room now?" I asked curiously. "Yes, of course." Arthur replied.

_What is wrong with him? _I thought as I followed him. He opened a door and I gasped. It was perfect for me. Very simple but elegant. "Do you like it?" Arthur asked me. "Of course! It's perfect!" I replied, "Thank you."

"If you need help, I'll be next door. And my servant, Merlin will help you with anything you need." He told me. I nodded to him and he backed towards the door, "I wish you a good day, Isobell." and he walked out of the room and closed the door.

_I never thought that the prince and king of Camelot are so kind, I think I might just fit here. I wish I can. _I thought and then slumped down on the massive, white bed and dozed of...

**Do you like the first chapter? Please review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
